Stanislawa
by Kirah69
Summary: Un nuevo vecino llega al apartamento frente a la puerta de Stiles. Está como un tren y puede que Stiles tenga cierto interés, pero lo que no se espera es que llame a su puerta con un ramo de flores. —Oh, uh, gracias. Stiles Stilinski—Peter arqueó una ceja al oír su nombre. Stiles se arregló nerviosa la falda con su mano libre—. Um, es diminutivo de Stanislawa.


Mi primer fanfic sobre un tema LGBT (en realidad no es el primero sino el tercero, pero el primero de ellos que publicaré). En este caso el tema transgénero, pero advierto que no está tratado desde un punto de vista hentai (un chico que se viste con ropa femenina con fines sexuales), sino como una persona que se siente del género opuesto al que se le asignó al nacer.  
Escribiré más fanfics sobre estos temas, aunque intentaré hacerlo con un tono ligero, no lleno de angustia, porque me afectan bastante, soy intergénero y cuando leo una de estas historias, por suave que sea, muchas veces acabo llorando.

Cuando Stiles salió de su apartamento, la puerta del vecino de enfrente estaba abierta y había un par de hombres cargando cajas dentro. El piso había estado vacío por dos meses y al parecer al fin lo habían alquilado. Al llegar abajo, vio a uno de los hombres vestido con el mono de la empresa de mudanzas hablando con otro hombre que señalaba hacia unas cajas en el camión. Supuso que ese era su nuevo vecino y, _dios_ , estaba como un tren. Hombros anchos y musculosos, las mangas de su jersey recogidas hasta los codos destacando sus fuertes antebrazos, un cuello al que no le importaría aferrarse como una sanguijuela, una perilla perfectamente arreglada y un trasero firme en unos pantalones ilegalmente ajustados. Se veía algo mayor, quizás cerca de los cuarenta (lo cual no era problema en absoluto para Stiles), pero no podía apreciar mucho más desde esa distancia, aunque solo con lo que veía ya sabía que le gustaba.

No se detuvo a saludar o llegaría tarde a clase, ya tendría tiempo. Le envió durante su hora libre un mensaje a Scott hablándole de su nuevo vecino. A pesar de estar en puntas opuestas del país, seguían hablando como si estuvieran en Beacon Hills. Scott le dijo que no quería detalles (Stiles se los daría de todos modos, él había tenido que aguantarlo cuando hablaba las maravillas de Allison y después de Kira).

Regresó a casa por la tarde tras su trabajo en la biblioteca y estaba demasiado cansado para molestarse en ser amistoso así que decidió que hablaría con el vecino al día siguiente aprovechando que era viernes y no tenía clases.

Por la mañana, comenzó su rutina habitual de los fines de semana. Se dio una ducha y se depiló las piernas. Se puso el sujetador y las bragas rosa pálido con un lazo en el frente y algo de encaje. Se plantó frente a su armario y examinó la ropa al lado izquierdo hasta que se decidió por un vestido de manga corta vaquero abotonado por delante, casi como una camisa larga hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Lo complementó con un cinto negro marcando su cintura y unas bailarinas negras. Regresó al baño y sacó su estuche de maquillaje. Escogió algo suave, una línea fina y tono cobrizo para los ojos, rímel ligero, pintalabios rosa cremoso y un rubor suave. Se adornó con un pequeño colgante plateado de una snitch dorada con una perla y una pulsera de cuero trenzado. Finalizó todo con una peluca del mismo tono que su pelo natural que llegaba por debajo de sus hombros. Se miró en su espejo de cuerpo completo y sonrió satisfecha con el resultado.

Salió de la habitación para comenzar su día. Desayunó mientras pensaba en qué podía preparar porque siempre le gustaba cocinar algún plato especial en fin de semana. Se decidió por una tarta de manzana, tenía los ingredientes y tal vez había pensado en preparar dos para darle una a su nuevo vecino como bienvenida cuando fuera a hablar con él esa tarde.

Llamaron a la puerta cuando apenas había sacado los ingredientes. Entró en pánico, no podía ser el vecino para saludar, no podía recibirlo así. Se quitó el delantal y se acercó silenciosamente a la puerta. Miró por la mirilla y suspiró aliviada al ver que solo era la cartera con un paquete, probablemente el vestido que había pedido el fin de semana anterior.

—Buenos días—saludó con su mejor voz femenina al abrir la puerta.

—Buenos días, cielo. Otro paquete para ti—le dijo sonriente. Siempre compraba por Internet así que ya la conocía de tantos paquetes que le había llevado.

La mujer le entregó el paquete y le hizo firmar en un móvil. En ese mismo momento, la puerta de enfrente se abrió y su nuevo vecino salió con una bolsa en la mano. El corazón de Stiles brincó en su pecho.

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda_. No sabía qué hacer, su mano temblaba al final de su firma y el paquete estuvo a punto de caer de su agarre.

—Gr-gracias—le dijo a la cartera, mirando nerviosamente de reojo a su vecino, que no parecía tener intención de pasar de largo. Sus brillantes ojos azules estaban fijos en ella y, huh, si antes pensaba que era atractivo, ahora sobrepasaba todo lo que había visto antes.

Retrocedió tan pronto como le devolvió el lápiz a la mujer y agarró el borde de la puerta. Con una breve mirada a su vecino asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo y cerró la puerta cuando este daba un paso hacia delante, probablemente para hablar con ella. Fue corriendo hasta la habitación y cerró la puerta como si eso sirviera para aislarla de la vergüenza que sentía. Con la espalda contra la puerta, se deslizó hasta el suelo abrazándose al paquete que aún llevaba consigo. Su respiración era agitada, estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico y los pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza no ayudaban en absoluto.

Desde luego que esa no era la forma en que pretendía conocer a su vecino. Aparte de la cartera, de Scott y de su padre, nadie más conocía este lado de ella (y la cartera pensaba que era una mujer porque jamás la había recibido con su aspecto de hombre). Nunca salía a la calle como mujer, tan solo se atrevía a vestirse así en casa por miedo a que alguien la descubriera, por miedo al qué dirían, a las burlas, por miedo a demasiadas cosas. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que no era realmente una mujer? ¿Había conseguido engañarlo? Si lo había conseguido, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? Tenía la opción de fingir que había dos personas en esa casa porque era inevitable que se cruzara con él con su aspecto de hombre, pero seguramente al verlo como hombre se daría cuenta de que eran la misma persona y, aun si no fuera así, el engaño acabaría descubriéndose tarde o temprano y eso sería peor. La otra opción era explicárselo cuando inevitablemente preguntase, pero no estaba preparado para eso. Una cosa era Scott, que la había visto vestirse como una niña y maquillarse desde que era pequeña, o su padre, que estaba predestinado a encontrarla así vestida en algún momento (había sido una conversación incómoda y extraña y ambos habían acabado llorando en brazos del otro); pero otra cosa muy distinta era un hombre del que no sabía nada y por el que ya se sentía atraída.

Sintió alivio al no oír que llamara a la puerta y poco a poco consiguió tranquilizarse y evitar el ataque de pánico. Esperó varios minutos antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación. Respiró hondo y decidió seguir con su día. Abrió el paquete y sacó el vestido de tirantes que había pedido en preparación para el verano, azul oscuro con un precioso estampado de flores rosas. Se lo puso para comprobar que le quedaba bien y lo dejó en el cesto de la ropa para lavarlo. Regresó a la cocina y ya no sabía si debía hacer una tarta para su vecino o evitarlo tanto como le fuera posible. Decidió hacerla de todos modos, si no era para su vecino siempre podría llevarla a su grupo de estudio.

Cuando las tartas estaban listas y enfriándose, y después de haber comido, se fue a la habitación. Se cambió de ropa (una falda roja, un top blanco y una chaqueta gris) y se cambió el pintalabios por uno rojo, decidiendo que dejaría el resto del maquillaje así por ahora. Le gustaba hacer al menos tres cambios de ropa al día, apropiada para cada momento, incluso si no salía a la calle con ella. Regresó al salón y se puso con el trabajo que tenía que entregar esa semana para una de sus clases.

Apenas había avanzado media página cuando llamaron a la puerta. Stiles se quedó petrificada, no había nadie que pudiera llegar sin avisar y llamar directamente a su puerta, así que tan solo se le ocurría que pudiera ser una persona. Se acercó lentamente, intentando no hacer ruido, y, sí, era su vecino al otro lado de la puerta. Con un ramo de flores.

 _¿Qué demonios?_

Abrió la puerta sin pensarlo, curiosa por las flores, y no se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que el hombre la sonrió. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y no era solo porque un hombre tan atractivo la estuviera sonriendo, sino porque su intención era evitarlo en la medida de lo posible.

—Buenas tardes. Soy Peter Hale, tu nuevo vecino—le dijo entregándole las flores, un precioso ramo en tonos naranjas y rojos con algún amarillo y blanco. Tenía varios tipos de flores, de las que tan solo reconocía los lirios y otras eran parecidas a rosas, pero más esponjosas (vale, no tenía ni idea de flores, pero podía decir que era hermoso –y probablemente caro–).

—Oh, uh, gracias. Stiles Stilinski—Peter arqueó una ceja al oír su nombre. Stiles se arregló nerviosa la falda con su mano libre—. Um, es diminutivo de Stanislawa.

—¿Polaca?—preguntó, esa suave sonrisa en su rostro que no se veía del todo inocente.

—Sí, por parte de madre, aunque he nacido aquí—no quería hablar más, era difícil mantener su voz en ese tono y no le gustaba, pero no podía cerrarle la puerta en la cara después de ese regalo.

—Viajé hace tiempo por esa parte de Europa, unos lugares preciosos.

Y Stiles no debería de estar ruborizándose porque ese alago no iba dirigido a ella, pero aun así sus mejillas no parecían estar de acuerdo.

—Mh- Sí, um, oh, espera un segundo, he hecho una tarta para ti, dame un momento—se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a toda prisa a la cocina.

Estaba tan nerviosa. Esto era totalmente nuevo para ella, no solo presentarse así vestida frente a alguien, sino ser incapaz de establecer una conversación cuando normalmente no había manera de callarla. Esos brillantes y penetrantes ojos la impelían a hablar sin parar, preguntándole sobre él, hablándole sobre ella, pero el miedo a ser descubierta evitaba que las palabras salieran de su boca.

Dejó el ramo sobre la mesa y cogió una de las tartas. Suspiró mentalmente aliviada al ver que Peter se había quedado en el pasillo fuera en lugar de entrar, un vistazo a su salón y se daría cuenta de que no era realmente una mujer, sus fotos con su padre, Scott y los demás llenaban paredes y estanterías.

—Espero que te guste, es de manzana—quizás debería haberle preguntado qué le gustaba antes de prepararla.

—He de admitir que cuando la olí al llegar a casa sentí mucha envidia. No dudo que me gustará si sabe tan bien como huele.

Vale, esto sí que era un alago hacia ella y el rubor se extendía ahora hacia su cuello. (Y prefería pensar que la insinuación que había oído allí y que veía en su sonrisa algo más afilada que antes era solo cosa suya porque no podía ser real). Se dio cuenta de que no había dicho nada en varios segundos, pero no sabía qué responder a eso.

—Te invitaré a tomar algo cuando termine de desempaquetar todo—le dijo finalmente Peter con un guiño y se dio la vuelta para entrar a su apartamento.

Stiles cerró la puerta y se quedó paralizada. Eso último sin duda había sido una insinuación, pero no estaba segura de si era de modo amistoso o algo más. Realmente no importaba, eso se acabaría en cuanto descubriera que no era Stanislawa.

Scott intentó animarla, se había percatado de su humor decaído en su juego semanal de CoD, pero ni siquiera él pudo convencerla de que todo iría bien. Se aferró a su decisión de evitar a su vecino en la medida de lo posible y no esperaba volver a verlo en unos cuántos días ya que estaría ocupado desembalando y organizando la casa. Por esto mismo, no se lo esperaba cuando el domingo por la tarde llamó a su puerta.

—Buenas tardes.

—Ho-hola—Stiles alisaba nerviosamente su falda, sabiendo que estaría llena de arrugas después de haber estado sentada tanto rato, mientras que Peter lucía con confianza su ajustado jersey blanco con un cuello de pico indecentemente bajo.

—Voy a preparar la cena, me preguntaba si querrías acompañarme. Para inaugurar la casa, ya he terminado de ordenarlo todo.

 _Para inaugurar la casa, claro_. Debería haber dicho eso en voz alta, pero no era capaz, Peter parecía seguir quitándole las palabras.

—Um, sí, claro, me encantaría—se dio una colleja mental, parecía idiota hablando así y probablemente Peter pensaba lo mismo.

—Pásate dentro de una hora entonces—le dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro y se dio la vuelta.

Stiles cerró la puerta y comenzó a entrar en pánico. Cogió su ordenador, lo puso sobre la cama y llamó por Skype a Scott. Sabía que debía de estar relajándose en casa con Kira, pero esto era una emergencia.

«¿Stiles?»

—Socorro, necesito ayuda—le dijo mientras abría el armario.

«Vaaale. ¿Cuál es el problema?», preguntó con un suspiro. Menudo amigo, ya podría asustarse un poco al menos (aunque quizás estaba demasiado acostumbrado a estas llamadas).

—Peter me ha invitado a cenar en su casa. Con él.

«Sí, Stiles, imagino que con él. ¿Cuál es el problema? Te gusta, ¿no? Pues ve».

—¡Scott!—gritó indignada—. Es... Es _Peter_ , es un dios esculpido en mármol, no has visto su culo.

«Ni quiero verlo».

—Y yo soy... yo—continuó ignorándolo. Sacando un vestido tras otro de su armario—. Ni siquiera sabe que soy, ya sabes. No va a salir bien, no puedo pasar tanto tiempo con él sin que se dé cuenta, no puedo estar en una cita con él. No, no, ni siquiera es una cita, solo una cena. ¿Es una cita? Scott, ¿crees que es una cita o- o que solo me ha invitado como, ya sabes, para conocer a tu vecina?

«Yo no invito a mis vecinos a comer».

—¿Qué me pongo? ¿Qué ropa se lleva a una cita? O una no-cita ¿Vestido o falda? ¡Scott, ayúdame!

«Espera un segundo», Scott se levantó y un momento después Kira se sentó frente al ordenador. «Creo que esto es cosa de chicas así que te dejo a Kira».

—Gracias, Scott, eres un amigo—respondió sarcástico—. ¡Kiraaaa!—la llamó con un gemido lastimero. Se arrodilló frente a la cama para que la cámara la enfocara.

«Stiles, vas a ir a tu cita y todo saldrá bien», le aseguró con esa dulce sonrisa suya.

—Pero él no sabe que soy-

«Una chica encantadora, divertida e inteligente, pero va a descubrirlo y le vas a encantar».

Stiles no pudo más que sonreír.

—Te adoro. ¿Y qué puedo ponerme? ¿Qué se lleva a una primera cita? Aunque ni siquiera sé si es una cita-

«Claro que es una cita. Usa rojo, sin duda es tu color. A ver qué vestidos tienes».

Stiles se dio la vuelta y cogió los tres vestidos rojos apropiados que tenía, uno liso, otro a cuadros y otro a rayas (porque, sí, el rojo es su color y una cuarta parte de su armario era rojo, en ambos lados).

«El de rayas», le dijo Kira tras un momento. Era elegante pero juvenil, con tirantes finos, a rallas negras delgadas entre otras más anchas rojas, rosas y blancas. Tenía un escote palabra de honor con relleno en el pecho y no tendría que ponerse sujetador. «Lleva también los stilettos rojos».

—¡No! Tenemos la misma altura, no quiero parecer más alta que él, sabes que eso no le gusta a los hombres.

«¿Y estarías interesada en un hombre al que le importa tu altura?».

—Ahí tienes un punto. Pero no los stilettos, no tengo práctica con ellos y no quiero tropezarme. ¿Servirían estos?—le mostró otros zapatos rojo mate con un tacón de menos de cuatro centímetros y una línea negra alrededor del borde.

«De acuerdo, sirven. Y ponte pintauñas rojo», asintió satisfecha.

—¿Y maquillaje? ¿Pintalabios rojo?

«No, si vas a comer mejor no. Usa un gloss rosa y por lo demás, bueno, sabes maquillarte mejor que yo. Resalta tus ojos y no podrá apartar la mirada».

—Oh~ Te adoro—le lanzó un beso—. Ahora, voy a prepararme. Tengo menos de una hora para la cita. ¡Tengo una cita!

«¡Cuéntamelo todo luego!».

Con algunos minutos de retraso, Stiles llamó a la puerta de su primera cita. Esperaba que Peter no se molestara por llegar algo tarde, después de todo había sido él el que la había avisado con apenas una hora de antelación.

Cuando abrió la puerta, no pareció en absoluto molesto. Estaba sonriendo, como si no hubiera estado seguro de que aparecería, y su mirada la recorrió para nada sutilmente casi como si quisiera devorarla. Stiles se estremeció y sintió calor en su rostro.

—Me alegra que hayas venido, estás espectacular—le dijo y sonaba sincero, no un cumplido por obligación.

—Gra-gracias—esta vez no tuvo que fingir la voz aguda, estaba tan nerviosa que le salió sola.

Peter se apartó de la puerta para dejarla pasar y una vez dentro colocó una mano en la parte baja de su espalda para acompañarla hacia el comedor. Por supuesto que eso no era necesario, pero Stiles tampoco hizo intento de apartarlo, incluso si se puso tensa. Por suerte, pronto se distrajo observando el interior de la casa. Todo estaba ya perfectamente colocado, ni una caja a la vista. En el salón había un enorme sofá azul oscuro que parecía perfecto para pasar horas acurrucado frente al televisor (una gran pantalla plana último modelo) y...

—¡Oh, dios mío! ¿Cuántos libros tienes?—se apartó de Peter e hizo una línea directa hacia las estanterías de suelo a techo que recubrían la mayor parte de las paredes del salón.

Comenzó a examinar los lomos, sus dedos flotando por encima de ellos. En la estantería en la que estaba había libros de historia, no solo estadounidense sino de todo el mundo, biografías de personajes históricos y libros sobre guerras. Cuando pasó a la siguiente estantería encontró libros sobre mitología de todas partes del mundo y no pudo evitar que prácticamente un gemido saliera de su boca. Esto era aún mejor que la biblioteca en la que trabajaba.

—La cena se va a enfriar, prometo que después podrás inspeccionar mis libros todo lo que quieras—le dijo Peter casi al oído, una de sus manos en su cintura.

—¿A qué te dedicas? Quiero decir, ¿quién tiene tiempo para leer todo eso? ¿O están ahí solo de adorno?—preguntó mientras permitía que la llevara hacia la mesa.

—No están de adorno. No he leído todos completos, muchos son libros de referencia, aunque esos la mayoría están en mi despacho.

—Espera, ¿que hay más?

Peter sonrió y Stiles podríatalvezquizás estar un poco enamorada.

Se sentaron a la mesa y Peter sirvió una quiche de verduras con una ensalada.

—No sabía si serías vegetariana así que no quise arriesgarme. Debería haber preguntado de todos modos.

—No lo soy, no te preocupes. Me gusta la verdura y debería comer mejor de lo que lo hago así que esto está bien.

—Por la deliciosa tarta que he devorado diría que sabes cocinar muy bien.

Stiles no pudo contener una sonrisa.

—Sé cocinar, pero entre las clases y el trabajo apenas tengo tiempo. En casa cocinaba más porque también lo hacía para mi padre, que necesita comer saludable para su corazón, pero aquí pillo algo rápido que no me dé trabajo y la mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera como en casa. Tan solo cocino los fines de semana, aunque es algo que me encanta, siempre hago algo especial.

Presionó los labios cuando se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a divagar. Estaba tan nerviosa al principio que no lo había creído posible, pero se estaba relajando por momentos y a Peter no parecía molestarle.

Pasaron la cena conociéndose, sin apenas un segundo de silencio. Stiles se sorprendió al descubrir que tenían más en común de lo que esperaba. Peter había trabajado como historiador en Sudamérica y ahora acababan de contratarlo como conservador en el museo, por eso se había mudado. Por su parte, Stiles estudiaba Mitología y ya había decidido que las estanterías de Peter serían su nueva biblioteca mientras que Peter le había ofrecido entrada libre al museo siempre que quisiera. De este modo, comenzaron a hablar y a discutir de temas como si se conocieran desde hacía meses, con la cena terminada hacía horas y sentados en el sofá sin apenas haberse percatado de llegar hasta ahí.

—Ya es más de la una—comentó Peter de repente con sorpresa y con algo de remordimiento por no tener más tiempo.

Stiles miró confusa el reloj en la pared.

—Oh. Mañana tengo clase—a las ocho. Sí, era una de las idiotas que cogía una clase a las ocho, cuatro días a la semana. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta algo reticente.

—Lo siento, no quería entretenerte tanto tiempo—Peter le abrió la puerta y la acompañó los dos pasos hasta la suya.

—No, no, me ha encantado, no me importa—le aseguró y era cierto, tan solo tenía conversaciones de este tipo con Lydia y ni siquiera ella la aguantaba durante tanto tiempo.

—Me alegro—sonrió y se quedó mirándola con unos ojos intensos. Por un momento Stiles pensó que iba a besarla. Era el momento ideal y podía sentir la tensión entre ellos, una fuerza magnética que prácticamente los atraía. No lo hizo, tan solo acarició su brazo de una forma aún menos íntima que cualquier gesto que le hubiera dedicado aquella noche y se apartó—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches—respondió como si estuviera sin aliento. Entró en casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Casi en automático se fue a la habitación, se quitó la ropa, la peluca y entró al baño para quitarse el maquillaje. Según las capas iban desapareciendo, Stiles se alegró de que no le hubiera besado. No podía iniciar una relación con alguien que no sabía cómo era, con alguien a quien le ocultaba una parte tan esencial de sí mismo. Sabía que Peter le odiaría y se sentiría engañado si seguía adelante sin decírselo y tendría toda la razón, pero no podía decírselo porque significaría el fin de esto, no más cenas, no más charlas eternas con alguien capaz de seguir su hilo de pensamiento, no más gestos íntimos, apenas roces que le hacían sentir electricidad por todo su cuerpo. Iba a descubrirlo tarde o temprano cuando se encontrara con él con el género con el que había nacido, pero quizás pudiera tener otro fin de semana más si tenía suerte esta semana y conseguía evitarlo.

Ignoró los mensajes de Scott y Kira que encontró en su móvil, se fue a la cama y pasó horas despierto, su almohada húmeda con lágrimas, hasta que el cansancio le hizo dormir por apenas tres horas antes de tener que levantarse.

Llegó a casa al día siguiente más tarde de lo habitual esperando no encontrarse con Peter y suspiró aliviado cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí. Ignoró las llamadas y mensajes de Scott, Kira y Lydia (¿Cuándo le había dado permiso a Scott de hablarle a Lydia sobre esto? No estaba listo para enfrentarse a ella), diciendo tan solo en un mensaje que estaba bien cuando comenzaron a preocuparse.

Al día siguiente hizo lo mismo, se marchó a su clase de las ocho y no regresó hasta ya tarde aunque habría podido llegar mucho antes. Cuando llegó frente a su puerta, se encontró una bolsa de papel sobre su felpudo. La miró con el ceño fruncido, pero cogió la bolsa y se metió en casa antes de que Peter saliera (probablemente no iba a hacerlo, pero no quería arriesgarse). Abrió la bolsa y se encontró primero una nota.

» _No quiero molestarte, te dejo esto para que tengas una cena sana y espero que el libro te sea útil. Que pases una buena semana._

 _Peter_

Miró en el interior de la bolsa y se encontró un táper con algo que llevaba queso gratinado por encima y otro con ensalada además de un libro sobre el trabajo que tenía que hacer para la semana siguiente y que le había mencionado en su cita.

Dolía porque sabía que esto no duraría y porque Peter era atento y dulce y no dolería tanto perderlo si no lo fuera. Le gustaba, le gustaba de verdad. Sabía que en poco tiempo podría llegar a gustarle más incluso de lo que le había gustado Lydia y no creía que con Peter pudiera llegar a olvidar esos sentimientos y a tener simplemente una amistad. No podría conformarse con eso. Peter tampoco lo querría una vez que descubriera que lo había engañado.

No fue capaz de cenar esa noche, pero se llevó los canelones a la universidad para comer al día siguiente. Estaban deliciosos, Peter era tan buen cocinero como él.

El jueves llegó a casa algo más temprano porque estaba exhausto de pasar casi quince horas todos los días fuera de casa. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron justo cuando Peter entraba en su apartamento. Stiles se quedó paralizado, su corazón queriendo salirse por su boca y un sudor frío rompiendo por su espalda. Sentía náuseas y no sabía qué hacer. Tal vez esperar a que las puertas se cerraran y subir a otro piso fingiendo que se había equivocado, quizás llamar a la puerta de otro vecino fingiendo que los estaba visitando. La mirada de Peter reconociéndolo no le dejó otro remedio que avanzar, su cuerpo tenso y sus manos sudando. Si seguía respirando como lo hacía acabaría desmayándose allí mismo.

De repente, Peter sonrió, la misma sonrisa que le había dedicado durante su cita, y Stiles lo miró confuso. ¿Quizás no lo había reconocido?

—Me alegra que hayas llegado pronto hoy. Iba a prepararte algo de cena, ¿pero te apetecería cenar conmigo? A no ser que prefieras descansar después de esta semana.

Stiles abrió la boca y la cerró de nuevo. No sabía qué decir. ¿Sabía que era la misma chica con la que había cenado? ¿Y no le importaba?

—Ah... S-sí. Cena está bien, solo dame, uh...

—¿Media hora?—sugirió y Stiles frunció el ceño—. ¿Una hora?—preguntó levantando una ceja con algo de estupor.

—Sí, eso... eso está bien, una hora—se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta con sus dedos temblando nerviosamente.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y sacó a toda prisa su móvil. Scott respondió al cuarto tono y Stiles no podía estar más alterado.

—ScottyScottyScottyScotty.

«Stiles, ¿estás bi-».

—Peter quiere otra cita conmigo, o cenar, no sé si es una cita, Peter quiere cenar conmigo, otra vez, y sabe lo que soy, me ha visto como chico y me ha reconocido, quiero decir, no es que sea tan difícil, pero parece que no le importa, me ha sonreído y me ha invitado a su casa, quiere cenar conmigo y el otro día me hizo canelones y me dejó un libro frente a mi puerta, y no sé si en aquel momento ya sabía lo que soy o si lo acaba de descubrir ahora, pero si lo acaba de descubrir, mira, acabo de llegar y me lo he encontrado al salir del ascensor, y no ha parecido sorprendido y si lo estaba es muy buen actor, no sé cómo ha podido descubrirlo porque no me lo he cruzado antes o tal vez es que simplemente no le importa porque no tiene ninguna intención romántica hacia mí-

«¡Stiles!», gritó Scott y no por primera vez. Stiles había soltado todo aquello a semejante velocidad y sin detenerse una sola vez que no sabía cómo podía seguir respirando. «Stiles, tranquilízate, respira, todo va a estar bien».

—Sí. Vale—Stiles respiró hondo varias veces y se sentó un segundo antes de volver a levantarse—. Peter quiere otra cena conmigo y me lo ha pedido mientras soy chico.

«Te ha pedido cenar otra vez, ¡eso es genial, Stiles! Vas a ir, ¿no?».

—Sí. Sí, es genial—realmente lo era y ahora una sonrisa se extendía por sus labios tan grande que era casi dolorosa—. Oh, dios, tengo que prepararme, solo tengo una hora.

«¿Solo?», preguntó, probablemente con la misma expresión que había puesto Peter.

—Cállate, Scott. Te llamo luego.

Lanzó el teléfono sobre la cama y se fue a duchar.

Una hora más tarde llamaba nerviosa a la puerta de Peter, colocándose inquieta la falda de flores que tal vez era un poco demasiado corta. Debería haber escogido otra, pero esta le gustaba mucho y hacía su cintura más estrecha y-

Peter abrió la puerta con una sonrisa y la miró con los mismos ojos penetrantes que en su primera cita/cena. _Realmente tengo que saber qué es esto_.

—Pasa—le dijo apartándose de la puerta.

Stiles entró y vio de reojo cómo la mirada de Peter recorría su cuerpo también por detrás. Sentía sus mejillas calientes, pero ya era la sensación habitual alrededor de Peter.

—¿Te gustaron los canelones?—le preguntó, guiándola con una mano en la base de su espalda incluso si no era necesario.

—Me encantaron. Me los llevé a la universidad y todos me miraban con envidia—y había golpeado más de una mano que había intentado colarse.

—Me alegro—separó la silla de la mesa para que se sentara y Stiles sintió un hormigueo en el estómago ante ese gesto—. Me gustaría cocinar para ti. Quiero decir, de vez en cuando, si te parece bien—Peter sonaba por primera vez inseguro y Stiles le miró extrañada, pero Peter cambió de tema antes de que pudiera responder—. Espero que te guste el pescado, he hecho salmón al horno.

Peter desapareció en la cocina y regresó poco después con dos platos en las manos. Pasaron la cena comiendo casi en silencio, breves comentarios sobre cómo había ido la semana. Stiles no podía evitar estar tensa y no sabía cómo abordar el tema. Por suerte, Peter no intentaba forzar la conversación, tal vez percatándose de su humor.

Cuando terminaron la cena y se sentaron en el sofá llegó a su límite y ya no pudo contenerse más.

—¿No te importa?—soltó de la nada, sentada al borde del cojín con las manos retorciendo nerviosamente el borde de la falda.

—¿Hm?—Peter la miró sin saber qué le estaba preguntando.

—Que yo, uh...—señaló con la mano hacia sí misma de arriba abajo—. ¿Cómo lo supiste? No me habías visto como...—se mordió el labio, ni siquiera quería decirlo porque esa persona no era realmente ella y en esta forma prefería ignorar su existencia.

—Sí te había visto, el día que llegué—se acercó un poco más y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas. Stiles se relajó casi al momento y se acomodó en el sofá, su rodilla tocando la de Peter—. Saliste del edificio mientras estaba hablando con el jefe de la mudanza. No pude evitar fijarme en ti.

 _Oh_. Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido que podría haberla visto aquel día, mucho menos reconocerla con su ropa femenina después de un rápido vistazo.

—Y no te importa—no era una pregunta, si estaba allí era porque no le importaba, pero aún no podía creerlo.

—Si no ha quedado claro todavía, me gustas, Stiles. Que seas hombre o mujer o el género con el que te identifiques me es indiferente. Eres inteligente, divertida, sarcástica y preciosa. Nunca había disfrutado charlando con alguien tanto como en nuestra cita y espero poder repetirlo muchas veces.

—Así que _era_ una cita— _¡Sí!_

Peter rio y acarició su mejilla con el dorso de los dedos. Stiles sintió el calor fluir por su cuerpo desde ese punto.

—Sí, era una cita y esta otra, espero.

Stiles sonrió, un brillante sentimiento palpitando en su pecho. Peter sonrió en respuesta, sus ojos cálidos y tiernos sobre Stiles. Fue simplemente natural inclinarse y juntar sus labios, un beso dulce y lento.

—Tu también me gustas—le dijo Stiles y Peter volvió a besarla.

Stiles pensó en qué vestido debería ponerse para ir al cine en su tercera cita con Peter.


End file.
